Situ Yaoxi
Description This old woman was the Asura Divine Kingdom’s Royal Princess – Situ Yaoxi The Royal Princess was Situ Haotian's older sister, Situ Yaoxi. Situ Yaoxi had reached the Divine Sea a thousand years ago after reaching the sixth stage of Life Destruction. Now, she remained at the early Divine Sea realm. Although her strength wasn’t too outstanding, she was extremely talented in the aspect of soul force. However, she was already old and didn’t have much longer to live. Thus, she became paranoid and eccentric to the point where they had now become crazed. Curses Yaoxi was one of the characters like Situ Bonan and Bi Ruyu that cursed Lin Ming the most, in fact, most of her dialogue were all about cursing people. Thus, rather than quotes, it was designated that the section be called "Curses": * (Situ Yaoxi’s words trembled with anger as she continued to viciously curse Lin Ming. This was the only way to vent the anger in her heart. “That little beast actually dared to harm Yaoyue! Once he falls into my hands I’ll tear out his bones and slice his tendons!”Chapter 858 – Cage of Darkness * (Situ Yaoxi’s eyes were filled with hatred) “This cheap slut is nothing in Lin Ming’s eyes, but she was still his woman once upon a time. Hehe, even though I can’t find Lin Ming, taking this cheap slut as my slave and using her to vent my anger is also good. It’s still a pity that I couldn’t find Mu Qianyu and Qin Xingxuan. If I could catch them, I could turn them into my maids and torture them every day. And then once Yang Yun captured Lin Ming, I could throw those two cheap sluts to some martial artist that walks the path of obscenity and have them raped in front of him. Then I’d toss them to a pack of sex fiends until their yin energy is all sucked dry! Hahaha! I want to have that little beast wish that he could dig his eyes out! I want him to suffer a life worse than death!”Chapter 915 – Old Friends, Wrath * (Situ Yaoxi, losing all pretense) “Yaoyue was defeated, Yaoyue was defeated…” On top of the Asura Divine Kingdom’s Godspeed Boat, Situ Yaoxi had paled and her lips were shivering as if her entire body was quaking. “Impossible… impossible… impossible… how could this little beast be so powerful?! Whether it is an assassination or whatever else, I absolutely must kill him. Even if I must sacrifice the lives of several Divine Sea powerhouses, I still must do this!”Chapter 862 – Dropping All Pretenses * (Opposing Lin Ming) “You little beast, you actually dare to threaten us? You really have no idea of death or danger! Do you really not believe that I’ll slap you to death with a single palm?” A figure flashed and an old woman appeared beside Situ Haotian. Her body was slightly bent with age but her eyes were blazing with utter hatred. She was Situ Yaoxi. “Yaoyue has already been wounded so severely and yet you still want to threaten us. Do you really think that we won’t do anything to you just because you have the Forsaken God Clan as your backer? You better fuck off right now or I’ll have your head rolling on the ground!” * (Touching Lin Ming's reverse scale) “This cheap slut is nothing in Lin Ming’s eyes, but she was still his woman once upon a time. Hehe, even though I can’t find Lin Ming, taking this cheap slut as my slave and using her to vent my anger is also good. It’s still a pity that I couldn’t find Mu Qianyu and Qin Xingxuan. If I could catch them, I could turn them into my maids and torture them every day. And then once Yang Yun captured Lin Ming, I could throw those two cheap sluts to some martial artist that walks the path of obscenity and have them raped in front of him. Then I’d toss them to a pack of sex fiends until their yin energy is all sucked dry! Hahaha! I want to have that little beast wish that he could dig his eyes out! I want him to suffer a life worse than death!” Situ Yaoxi’s eyes were filled with hatred. She was very unhappy that she still hadn’t been able to catch Qin Xingxuan and Mu Qianyu.Chapter 915 – Old Friends, Wrath * (Situ Yaoxi roared with malice, her eyes blood red) “You little bastard! If you have the guts, kill me!” “I acknowledged my fate after falling into your hands, but I also don’t have many years left to live. You are different though, you still have a long life ahead of you, but what a pity. Hahahaha, you also won’t live much longer! I’ll wait for you in hell!” “Humph! You’ll die! And you’ll die in the ugliest manner possible! Your body will be a gift and your soul will be turned into ash."Chapter 923 – Refine the Soul References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Race Category:Deceased Category:Enemies Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Asura Divine Kingdom Category:Nobility Category:Divine Sea